Whisper's mirror
by Hanatsu
Summary: Hakuryuu al fin puede independizarse, pues de sorpresa se ve como el único heredero de una gran casa y una suma considerable de dinero, dejada por sus abuelos. Sin embargo, la casa guarda un secreto, y lo quiera o no, cambiará su vida para siempre. *Hakushuu* (AU)
1. Casa nueva

Antes de comenzar, debo advertir que no sé, ciertamente, cuánto me tarde en actualizar... pero haré lo posible por mantener un ritmo constante uwuU

Esto se me ocurrió un día no sé cómo... oficialmente es la continuación/secuela de un kyoutaku, que no he publicado(por varios motivos) pero dentro de la misma se explicará lo ocurrido en dicha historia.

Se advierte también de temáticas sobrenaturales y mucho OOC... .w.U

Pairing: Hakuryuu x Shuu (aunque no lo parezca) AU

* * *

Capitulo 1.- Casa nueva.

Era una mañana de verano, bastante calurosa para la temporada que apenas daba inicio.

Aun cuando hubiese preferido dormir hasta tarde, tenía muchas cosas por hacer ese día, de partida, organizar las cosas que aun quedaban en esa desolada habitación que por tantos años fue su dormitorio y que ahora dejaba a disposición de otro. Hace no más de un par de semanas se había enterado que tenía una casa a su entera disposición, una herencia por parte de sus abuelos, quienes sabían que algún día la necesitaría, pues de sus padres ni luces había tenido desde hace ya varios años y había estado al cuidado de personas que ni siquiera tenían alguna relación sanguínea con él; tampoco era que se considerara huérfano, porque de hecho apenas si conoció a sus padres, que en realidad él no veía sino como a un par de extraños, no los necesitó antes y no los necesitaba ahora. Le gustaba su independencia, y era por demás autosuficiente.

Pero retomando. Sólo le quedaban un par de cosas que empacar, en pocas horas estaría en camino al que esperaba fuese su nuevo hogar. Si bien su vida hasta ahora no era la mejor, no había tenido ningún problema tan grande, la pequeña pensión donde vivía era bastante cómoda, tomando en cuenta que no le gustaban los grandes lujos, cosa que en realidad no era muy acorde a su apariencia con esos aires de realeza. Acostumbraba a vestir ropa blanca, con leves adornos o detalles en colores claros. Su cabello bicolor era, después de sus ojos rojo-frambuesa, lo que más llamaba la atención. Las mujeres, sin importar la edad, caían rendidas antes su inmensamente exagerada belleza, y más de algún contratiempo le habían producido los contantes acosos por parte de sus enfermas seguidoras.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien tu solo?

-No tengo ocho años, estaré bien. – respondió mientras ponía las maletas en el porta equipaje del taxi.

-Nuestro pequeño se va, crecen tan rápido.

-No llores mujer. Aún si tuviera 5 años sabría cuidarse bien por sí mismo.

-No es necesario que se preocupe, los visitaré de vez en cuando. – le dedicó una leve sonrisa a la mujer, de ya avanzada edad.

-Llama cuando hayas llegado, y avísanos si hay algún inconveniente. – el hombre, también mayor, mantenía su semblante serio pero manteniendo un tono amable.

-Lo mismo digo, llámenme si necesitan algo.

Y sin una más elaborada o emotiva despedida, se subió al vehículo, cerró la puerta y se despidió por última vez, con un gesto de la mano que lograron percibir al otro lado de la ventanilla. De ahora en adelante le esperaba una vida nueva, en una casa enorme, a su parecer, pero lo suficientemente acogedora. No se sentía superior por eso, aunque no cualquiera tenía una casa de 3 pisos con un jardín tan grande, con piscina fácilmente podía ser un terreno de quinientos metros cuadrados, algo bastante ostentoso en realidad, pero tendría bastante tiempo para pensar en cómo resolver aquello.

-¿La dirección que me dio es la correcta? – preguntó el chofer sin quitar la vista del camino. ¿Qué si la dirección era correcta? Ya sabía el que no podría conseguir de la nada una casa tan grande sin truco.

-Es la dirección que me dieron, ¿hay algún problema con eso? – era más fácil responder con un simple "Sí", pero el cuestionamiento del conductor le había provocado duda, incluso intriga, ¿qué tenía de especial esa dirección?

El hombre dudó al momento de responder, como si pensara en las posibilidades futuras de algo que él mismo desconocía. Miraba continuamente al muchacho atreves del espejo retrovisor.

Las calles pasaban y él estaba perdiendo la paciencia, esperó calmado a que el tipo le diera algún tipo de respuesta, pero nada ocurrió, ni un mísero suspiro salió de su boca, hasta que el vehículo se detuvo, el hombre apagó el motor del auto y bajó para ayudarlo con el equipaje.

-Ten cuidado con los espejos, no vayas a terminar perdiéndote a ti mismo muchacho. – pronunció casi en voz baja e inmediatamente cerró el porta equipaje de un golpe, y con la misma agilidad subió al vehículo y emprendió la marcha al momento.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? – se preguntó en voz alta. Se giró levemente mirando con cierto deslumbre aquella inmensa vivienda. Se las arregló para tomar las maletas y encaminarse a su nueva propiedad. Una hilera de arbustos lo encaminó hasta la puerta, y antes de poder abrir la puerta principal el molesto sonido de tu teléfono se hizo presente. Chasqueó la lengua con los dientes y rodó los ojos contestando de mala gana el aparato. – ¿Diga?

- _¿Dónde demonios estás? _– escucho la voz enfadada al otro lado de la línea.

- … - en ese momento lo recordó, había quedado con el estreñido de Tsurugi para que le ayudara con la mudanza, ¿por qué lo había olvidado?

- _¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo nos has tenido esperando aquí?_ – por el tono brusco que usaba, seguro lo mataría cuando lo tuviera en frente. – _No te muevas de ahí, vamos para allá._

- Espera. ¿Vamos? No me dirás que traes al príncipe contigo. – no era que le molestara, es que le gustaba fastidiar a Kyousuke con eso.

- _¡TU! Deja de joder y espera ahí. _– fue lo último que escuchó tras le rápido corte de la comunicación.

- Que tierno es cuando se enoja. – rió divertido, guardando en su bolsillo el molesto artefacto.

Abrió finalmente la puerta y dejó las maletas dentro. Antes de recorrer la casa quería mirar el patio, ya que la primera vez que visitó la casa no tuvo tiempo suficiente para familiarizarse con el espacio trasero de la propiedad.

Caminó con cuidado por el descuidado pasto, no sabía qué tipo de alimaña podría esconderse ahí y atacarlo de repente, podría provocarle alguna enfermedad desconocida o podría contagiarle la rabia, con esos bichos silvestres nunca se sabe, pero lo que en realidad le preocupaba era lo que eso provocaba, otra labor, se sumaba otra tarea, jardinería.

-El tiempo no pasa en vano… –dijo para sí mismo observando detenidamente las grietas en una gran roca que había llamado su atención. ¿Qué hacia una piedra de tal tamaño allí? Estaba justamente bajo una de las ventanas de la sala de estar, lo que le hacia un punto de apoyo que los ladrones fácilmente podrían usar.

Se acercó aplastando la maleza con los pies, afortunadamente había decidido ponerse las botas largas ese día. Con la vista ya más despejada se agachó a mirar detenidamente el llamativo bulto, en realidad no sabía por qué, pero algo tenía la piedra que le llamaba fuertemente la atención. Extendió su mano derecha, tocando con suma delicadeza la superficie fría y liza del mineral, por un momento su mente se perdió en una paz que nunca antes había sentido, una calma absoluta que fugazmente se transformó en tristeza, sentía el corazón apretado y apenas podía respirar. Era una pena tan inmensa, que no pudo contener las lágrimas, un sentimiento que no lograba comprender del todo, era similar a la soledad, pero en un punto extremo, era como… era como el sentimiento del abandono. Comenzó a sentir frío, pero no era físico, era la sensación de haber sido olvidado, por mucho mucho tiempo.

-… –el repentino peso de una mano en su hombro le hizo volver a la realidad. – ¿Eh?

-¿Estás bien? Te ves algo pálido. –dijo preocupado un muchacho de cabello anaranjado.

-¿Taiyou? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dio como respuesta mientras limpiaba con la palma de la mano sus mejillas húmedas lo más disimuladamente posible.

-Compartiremos la casa ¿recuerdas? –le recordó enarcando una ceja. – Tsurugi está dejando sus bolsos arriba. ¿Pasó algo?

-No, nada en absoluto. –respondió con tono monótono mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pero…

-Tú no has visto nada, ¿vale? – le miró a modo de reproche.

-Si tú lo dices… – aunque las palabras de Hakuryuu no le convencieran, tampoco iba a entrometerse más de la cuenta en su vida.

Hakuryuu miró de reojo la piedra antes de emprender el camino dentro de la casa, cosa que no pasó para nada desapercibida a los ojos de Amemiya, quien optó por mantener sus palabras y seguirle en silencio.

-A juzgar por el tono de Tsurugi… –refiriéndose a llamada de antes. – Debo suponer que nuestro "príncipe" también nos acompaña hoy. – haciendo énfasis en la alusión al joven pianista, y que usaba regularmente para molestar a Kyousuke.

-¿Cómo crees? – dijo sarcásticamente. – Tsurugi se muere si no lo tiene a la vista.

-No sería nada raro que un día de estos Tsurugi se celará a sí mismo, sí hasta de su sombra desconfía. –agregó irónico.

-Lo dices porque tú no has estado, "perdidamente" enamorado de alguien. –respondió sin pensar mucho, sabía que a Hakuryuu no le gustaba que tocaran temas relacionados a sus asuntos personales, pero también era bueno fastidiarle de vez en cuando.

-Es demasiado compromiso. Además, si tener pareja es tan maravilloso como lo haces sonar, ¿Dónde está Tenma?

Golpe bajo.

Hakuryuu solía ser duro con sus palabras, y era bastante hábil para mencionar precisamente ciertas cosas que desagradaban a la gente, así como para sacar en cara ciertas ocasiones. En este caso se había excedido, tal vez involuntariamente, ya que al notar el silencio y el gesto evasivo de Taiyou hubiera preferido morderse la lengua. Ya hacía un par de semanas que el de cabellos anaranjados y Matsukaze no se hablan en lo más mínimo, y por su parte Amemiya no tenía intención de hablar al respecto, de hecho ni siquiera sabían a qué se debía la pelea, sí es que habían peleado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

El despampanante grito, proveniente del segundo piso, se hizo escuchar por toda la casa, y de paso romper el tenso ambiente entre los dos presentes, que sin pensarlo dos veces subieron las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron.

En el segundo piso había 3 habitaciones, dos dormitorios y un baño. Uno de los dormitorios tenía la puerta cerrada, el que se suponía sería el que escogió Tsurugi. Ambos caminaron tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque el rechinar del piso de madera no les fuera de mucha ayuda, hasta que finalmente lograron estar frente a la puerta. Desde dentro se podía escuchar algunos golpes, cosas que caían al suelo, golpes en el suelo y las paredes, pero sobre todo los alegatos de un Shindou muy molesto.

-Ves, son una muy feliz pareja…

-No bromees, van a terminar rom… – justo antes de poder terminar la oración lograron escuchar lo que parecía la ventana siendo impactada por algo de bastante peso como para emitir un ruido sordo al llegar al suelo del patio. –…piendo algo…

-¡Pero qué demonios! – Hakuryuu tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió por impulso, lo que no se esperaba era que terminaría como cojín de aterrizaje.

-¡Deja de ser tan necio!

Taiyou se asomó levemente por el vano de la puerta, mirando de reojo a Tsurugi y Hakuryuu tendidos en el suelo, mientras que dentro de la habitación un muy enfadado Shindou se abotonaba la camisa de mala gana, y arreglaba sin mucho éxito su revuelto cabello.

* * *

Y con esto terminamos el primer capítulo~

Como ya mencioné, esta historia es la continuación de otra. Aquí Shindou es 2 años mayor que Tsurugi, Hakuryuu y Taiyou; teniendo 19 y 17 años respectivamente, los últimos 3 aún asisten a la escuela (la preparatoria).

Cualquier consulta~ aquí me tienen. ewe

Gracias por leer~ .w.


	2. Relaciones

He vuelto~ (?) Ok, no me odien... soy mala para escribir... no es mi culpa (?)

Pero en fin, vamos rápido con esto que luego se aburren y se van~

* * *

Capítulo 2.- Relaciones.

–Por favor… –rogaba sin efecto alguno el de ojos dorados mientras perseguía al mayor por la habitación.

– ¿Desde cuándo eres tan arrastrado? El Tsurugi Kyousuke que yo conocí no era así.

– Ya deja de molestarlo. –trató de defenderle Amemiya, ante la cara de burla del albino.

– Tiene suerte de que no le voy a cobrar esa ventana.

– ¿Cobrármela? No fui yo quien aventó el baúl. –trató de excusarse, y es que realmente no había sido él, sino Shindou en un intento desesperado por alejarlo.

– Pero si no fueras tan cabeza dura entenderías que no es no. –reprochó el mayor cruzando las brazos y sentándose abruptamente en la cama mientras desviaba la mirada del peli-azul con el ceño fruncido.

– Estuviste a punto de matarme, ¡debería ser yo el que esté molesto!

– Sin mencionar que tienes que reponer la ventana… –sonrió infantil el oji-azul.

– Taiyou, cállate. Tus comentarios no me ayudan para nada…

– Lo que sea. –intervino finalmente Hakuryuu.– Tsurugi, vas a tener que controlar tus bajos instintos, no quiero que termines haciendo de "mi" casa, un motel.

– … – Shindou permanecía en silencio, escuchando atentamente aquella, a su parecer, absurda y vulgar discusión, que a pesar de su pobre contenido le provocaba reírse internamente.

– Yo tengo una duda… –incurrió Taiyou.– Ese "por favor" de recién. ¿Estabas pidiendo perdón o permiso? –la habitación quedó en silencio, ¿de verdad Amemiya podía llegar a ser tan insistentemente inoportuno?

– Obviamente estaba pidiendo permiso. –respondió Hakuryuu antes de que Tsurugi pudiese abrir siquiera la boca.– ¿No ves que tiene el típico complejo del "activo-faldero"*?

– ¿¡Como que faldero!? ¡No te burles! –alegó al albino para luego ver a Shindou que ya no podía aguantar la risa y se sujetaba el estómago con ambos brazos mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio tratando de no sonreír, cosa que era un esfuerzo completamente en vano. – a… ¡Al menos tengo con quien compartir mi vida! –soltó sin pensar.

– Kyousuke…

Otro silencio casi absoluto se apoderó de la habitación. Todos miraban a Tsurugi, quien era lo más cercano a un tomate en ese momento.

– Ooowww~ Que amor~

Shindou lo miró con una tierna expresión en el rostro y una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica. Tsurugi, aunque no lo demostrara podía llegar a ser sorprendentemente romántico, hasta el punto de decir cursilerías como esas, pero para él esas palabras tenían un significado aún más importante, por todo lo que había ocurrido años atrás, por esa vida que podía compartir con él ahora mismo, porque se había convertido en su fuerza, su inspiración y su aliento de cada día. Aquellas palabras que le devolvieron el alma, que reconstruyeron su espíritu y que, aunque a veces torpes, siempre fueron sinceras, comprometidas y alentadoras. Así era, le debía todo, lo que era y lo que podía llegar a ser, todo fue gracias a él.

El pianista se levantó de la cama con esa sutileza tan propia de él, acercándose al muchacho de piel nívea sin que este se percatara, e inmediatamente le rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda escondiendo su rostro en la misma.

– ¿Sh-Shindou…? –con sorpresa respondió a la acción del mayor, que era ligeramente más bajo que él. El aludido deshizo su agarre dejando que Kyousuke se volteara hasta quedar ambos frente a frente. Shindou llevó su mano derecha hasta el rostro del peli-azul tanteando con sus finos dedos su mejilla izquierda bajando con lentitud hasta delinear los labios de Tsurugi, aquellos que había probado incontables veces.

Sus ojos se encontraron en medio de un silencio cómplice, instancia que Kyousuke aprovechó atrapando con perfecta precisión los sabios entreabiertos de su pareja, un beso certero pero delicado. Shindou le miró nuevamente, susurrándole un "gracias por todo" apenas audible.

– Por nosotros no se preocupen eh. –usando un tono por demás sarcástico, Hakuryuu, como siempre haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

– Bien puedes largarte, nadie va a detenerte. –Tsurugi lo miró por sobre el hombro mientras, por mero impulso, abrazaba posesivamente al de cabellos castaños. Shindou se limitó a soltar una disimulada risita.

– ¿Y por qué tendría yo que…?

– Ya déjalo, no ves que lo dejas mal frente al "príncipe" –Taiyou se atrevió a interrumpirlo riendo por lo bajo.

– Por cierto, Taiyou. –habló finalmente. Separándose de Tsurugi para tomar su bolso que se encontraba sobre la cama.– Esto es para ti. –dijo extendiéndole un sobre de color naranjo.

– ¿Qué es esto? –miró el objeto con vacilación.

– Ábrelo.

Amemiya se dispuso a cumplir el mandato de su superior, no sin sentir un nudo en la garganta, tenía un presentimiento extraño, ni siquiera sabía cómo poder explicárselo él mismo. Con cuidado desplegó el dobles del sobre, ya empezaba a comer ansias, y Hakuryuu junto con Tsurugi tampoco se mantenían indiferentes al misterioso contenido de la envoltura.

Miró dentro del delgado paquete, abriendo los ojos de par en par, y es que lo que había en el interior lo había arrebatado, ciertamente no cabía en su sorpresa. De inmediato miró a Shindou como pidiéndole que confirmara que aquello que tenía en sus manos era real, el mayor solamente asintió en silencio con un marcado parpadeo.

– Yo… por dios… –en realidad no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, miraba a su alrededor como si fuese a encontrar la respuesta en algún lugar de la habitación, hasta que finalmente algo hizo "click" en su cabeza y sin perder tiempo corrió a la habitación de al lado guardando el sobre en su mochila asegurándose de cerrarla correctamente, y hecho eso se dispuso a salir de la casa, no sin antes volver a la habitación de Tsurugi y dirigirse a Shindou.– Muchas gracias. –fue lo último que logró decir antes de irse corriendo.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –el albino miraba con desconcierto el vano de la puerta donde hasta hace unos instantes "el soleado" estuvo.

– ¿Qué había en el sobre? –no en muchas oportunidades el chico de ojos miel se dignaba a expresar su curiosidad, pero si tenía que ver con Shindou le interesaba, le interesaba mucho.

– Eso… –antes de poder continuar el sonido de su teléfono móvil se hizo presente. El muchacho lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y al alzarlo pudo divisar en la pantalla el ID de llamante con el texto "Kirino", con lo que el pianista se sobresaltó, ¿tan tarde era? Presionó el botón correspondiente y se apresuró a contestar.

– _Shindou, ¿dónde estás? ¿no has visto la hora?_ –se escuchó la voz del peli-rosa al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

El aludido miró a Tsurugi, ahí estaba de nuevo con ceño fruncido y desviando la mirada haciéndose el ofendido. Si bien no tenía nada contra Kirino le fastidiaba que le llamara por teléfono, de hecho le molestaba cualquier cosa en la que Shindou tuviese que tener cualquier tipo de contacto con él, aunque estaba consciente de que si no fuera por ese fastidioso e insufrible peli-rosa jamás habría tenido la relación que tenía actualmente con su adorado Takuto.

– Sí, discúlpame. Perdí la noción del tiempo, ya sabes, con lo de la mudanza y todo eso.

– _Pero quien se muda es el estreñido de tu…_ –cortó aquella oración abruptamente y meditó un poco las palabras que preferiría emplear.– _El estreñido cara de reptil que seguramente me está escuchando._

– Por supuesto que te estoy escuchando "Candy" – se acercó para recalcar esas palabras.

– _Pues me alegro, "lagartija"._

Fuese en persona, por teléfono o hasta por mail, era un verdadero martirio el que ese par se cruzara, si parecía que habían puesto un GPS en el otro para encontrarse mutuamente, de otra forma nadie se explicaba cómo demonios hacían para localizarse inmediatamente, era casi irreal, tal vez el aura, el magnetismo o alguna de esas cosas místicas por el estilo… pero siempre terminaban amonestándose de esa forma.

– Escucha, estaré ahí en unos quince minutos. –colgó su bolso en su hombro izquierdo y procedió a buscar un papel en el bolsillo de su camisa.– A no ser que tengas mucha prisa…

– _Shindou, para ti nunca tengo prisa._ –pronunció con tono lento y provocador, si bien sabía que Shindou no caería en ello, estaba seguro de que Tsurugi sí.– _¡Au!_

– Kirino, no lo hagas enojar por gusto.

– _El no se enoja… se enfurece. En algo se parece a Tsurugi._

– _¡Si vas a estar coqueteando con tu amante por teléfono, mejor me largo! –_se escuchó la voz del menor al otro lado de la línea.

– _Te llamo después. _–cortó la comunicación para tratar de calmar a su celoso Kariya. Aún cuando sabía que lo hacía sólo por molestar a Tsurugi, no podía evitar querer molerlo a golpes por sus dejes de falsa infidelidad con Shindou.

– Se lo tiene merecido. –fue el único e inútil comentario que pudo formular Tsurugi.

– Y… alguien más pasará por lo mismo si no se controla… –dijo con una muy evidente indirecta a Tsurugi para en un hábil movimiento acercársele y robarle un fugaz beso.– Nos vemos más tarde. Hakuryuu, la ventana… te la pagaré mañana. –y como quien llega sin que lo llamen se va sin que lo echen, Shindou salió de la habitación, bajó hasta la planta baja y abandonó finalmente la vivienda.

– Tsurugi, no llores. –bromeó conteniendo la risa, es que la cara de desamparo que tenía Tsurugi en ese momento era para una de esas novelas trágicas que te parten el alma en cientos de pedacitos.

– ¡Quién va a llorar, idiota! –alegó en su defensa el oji-miel, con el ceño fruncido y un notorio sonrojo.– No te quedes ahí parado, muévete. –declaró empujándolo hasta la puerta de la habitación.

– ¡Oye, oye…! –tratando de negarse.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido sordo desde el piso superior, ambos guardaron absoluto silencio, Taiyou había salido, Shindou también, los únicos en la casa eran ellos, ¿un ladrón? No, lo habrían visto atravesar el pasillo al momento de subir la escalera, y no sería tan loco como para trepar por fuera de la casa, además que era imposible hacerlo, ¿entonces?

Ambos se miraron con inseguridad, y un nuevo golpe no tardó en hacerse presente pero en esta ocasión no fue sólo uno, sino una seguidilla de golpes tras ese, como si derribaran un montón de objetos en cadena, algo así como el efecto dominó.

Hakuryuu hizo un esfuerzo por pensar, aunque no podía negar la incertidumbre y creciente miedo que sentía en ese momento, en la habitación de arriba no había nada que hiciera tal estruendo, apenas una cama y unos cuantos muebles cubiertos con lonas, y cuando entró con Taiyou a la casa sus maletas seguían en el recibidor…

– No es posible… –un pensamiento improbable cruzó su mente y se apresuró a llegar al primer piso.

– ¡Oye! –Tsurugi se sorprendió ante el fortuito actuar del albino, pero inconscientemente lo único que hizo fue optar por seguirlo.

Cuando abandonó el primer escalón, caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de entrada, su rostro palideció, no estaban, sus maletas, las que estaba seguro habían quedado en ese lugar, no estaban. En una nueva carrera subió las escaleras, esta vez hasta el tercer piso, Tsurugi solamente lo miraba con desconcierto, aunque vagamente pudo intuir lo que Hakuryuu buscaba averiguar.

Se detuvo en frente de la puerta, con la respiración agitada y leve temblor en las manos, era imposible, seguramente debía ser su imaginación, pero por más que tratara de convencerse de eso, no podía, en alguna parte muy dentro de sí mismo tenía la certeza de que su presentimiento no era equivocado, nuevamente la idea de cuan repentino había sido todo eso de la herencia abarcó su mente, "no podía ocurrir algo así de la nada, la casa debía tener algún truco" el no era realmente supersticioso, pero admitía que era extraño, una situación completamente descomunal.

Tomó aún dudoso el pomo de la puerta, lo giró con inseguridad, y empujó la puerta aún esperando estar equivocado.

– Esto debe ser una broma…

* * *

Siento que fueron siglos desde que comencé ._. como sea xD

Segundo cap~ espero les guste porque a mi no :'D

* Lo del Activo-faldero es un termino que inventé... Y que se refiere a que, siendo Tsurugi el seme llega a ser parcial o completamente dependiente de Shindou. Lo que por acá se llama ser "macabeo": dicese del hombre que se deja mandar o presenta una actitud sumisa ante su mujer/ pareja, para el caso Shindou. *

Se supone que es un hakushuu... y lo único que no hay es hakushuu xDDDD ...mátenme...

Dejen reviews o lo dejo hasta aquí, y no es una amenaza, se los digo con todo mi amorsh .w.


End file.
